


А там настанет золотое время

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занавес опущен, свадьбы сыграны; но все ли благополучно в Иллирии?</p>
            </blockquote>





	А там настанет золотое время

Пышную двойную свадьбу — герцога Орсино с очаровательной Виолой и Оливии, дочери покойного графа, с юным Себастьяном — празднует вся Иллирия. Город еще не видел таких роскошных торжеств. Вот он, триумф любви — две молодые пары, красивые, как боги, счастливые, опьяненные друг другом, осыпанные дарами судьбы. Те из иллирийских девушек, кто не мечтает быть на месте Оливии, завидуют участи Виолы. Те из юношей, кому по ночам не снится Виола, тайно вздыхают по Оливии. Играй громче, музыка! Взлетайте в небо, фейерверки! Пусть ночь сияет цветами и вино льется рекой!

* * *

Может ли мужчина мечтать о лучшей жене, чем Виола?

Она грациозно танцует, блистает остроумием в светской беседе, прекрасно держится в седле и азартно охотится. Она умеет быть нежной, и дерзкой, и озорной, как ребенок.

Но в сны Орсино упорно прокрадывается другое: стройный мальчик без намека на девичьи округлости, верный паж, неутомимый товарищ, почти брат — но все-таки совсем, совсем не брат… Да, он оказался Виолой, но Виола — не он. Сон повторяется из ночи в ночь, все настойчивее — взгляд искоса, пожатье рук, мальчишечьи голени, обтянутые чулками…

— Цезарио! — шепчет во сне Орсино и просыпается резко, будто его сбросили на подушки с высоты.

* * *

Может ли женщина мечтать о лучшем муже, чем Себастьян?

Он храбр и галантен, неистощим на выдумки, он развлекает ее удивительными историями о дальних плаваниях и заморских странах и с готовностью выполняет ее капризы.

«Да, я счастлива», — каждый вечер говорит себе Оливия, засыпая. А потом проваливается в сон и видит — другое. Другую. Черты, которые так похожи на черты ее мужа — и все-таки неуловимо отличаются: чуть задумчивее взгляд, чуть нежнее пушок на щеках, чуть мягче контур подбородка. Это «чуть» постепенно разрастается в непреодолимую пропасть.

— Цезарио! — произносит сквозь сон Оливия и вздрагивает, открывая глаза.

* * *

Себастьян и Оливия гостят у герцога, и на замок, где должны обитать две счастливые пары, постепенно ложится тень. Что-то пошло не так, хотя никто пока не осознает, что именно.

Орсино все чаще бывает задумчив, в глазах у Оливии вновь и вновь появляется выражение отрешенной грусти, а Себастьян и Виола слишком полюбили бродить по окрестностям вдвоем.

Фесте, любимый шут Оливии, после пары попыток сдается и уже не пытается их развеселить. Если бог и дал ему талант, то это в первую очередь талант понимать, когда нужно просто молчать.

И слушать.

— Она прекрасна, — говорит ему Орсино. — И она мне как сестра, но… я полюбил — мальчика.

— Он прекрасен, — говорит ему Оливия. — И я не желала бы себе лучшего мужа, но… я полюбила — не его.

И даже Фесте, который никогда не лезет за словом в карман, не знает, что на это ответить.

* * *

Он не знает, что ответить, до тех пор, пока, проходя по саду, не слышит случайно разговор брата с сестрой.

— Разве ты не счастлив? — смеется Виола, но смех ее сходит на нет, когда пауза затягивается. — Неужели ты не счастлив? — переспрашивает она более требовательно.

— Я… Не знаю. — Себастьян кусает губу. — Все произошло слишком быстро. Наверное, нужно время… — Он умолкает, нахмурившись, но ненадолго — вскоре его лицо вновь проясняется. — У меня замечательная жена, а если ты счастлива, то и я счастлив. Разве может быть большая радость, чем знать, что твоя сестра соединила свою судьбу с любимым человеком!

— Да, — поспешно говорит Виола. — То есть нет. То есть — да.

— Виола?

Ответом ему служит молчание.

— Виола?

Молчание.

— Если твой муж…

— Нет-нет, Себастьян! Это не… — Она несколько раз порывается заговорить, обрывает себя, но в конце концов не выдерживает: — Дело не в Орсино. Дело во мне. Ах, Себастьян! Я знаю, мне следует быть довольной, но я не могу… не могу не думать, что, может быть, совершила ужасную ошибку. Я думала, что люблю его — всем сердцем, всей душой. Но…

— Но?

— Но теперь я не знаю.

— Виола…

— Я была совсем одна, я считала, что у меня никого не осталось на всем белом свете. Он всегда был добр ко мне. И… и мне нравилось — приключение. Переодеваться, играть чужую роль. Это было увлекательно. И тогда мне показалось, что я полюбила его…

— А теперь кажется, что не любишь?

Виола опускает голову, и на некоторое время воцаряется тягостное молчание.

— Все-таки женщины — удивительные существа, — задумчиво произносит в конце концов Себастьян. — Вот Орсино — он герцог, он богат…

— Но ведь мужчины не менее удивительны, — перебивает его Виола. — Вот Оливия — она знатна, она красавица…

— …славится благородством и щедростью…

— …известна добродетелью и ученостью…

— …умен…

— …умна…

— …в конце концов, хорош собой. …Очень хорош собой!

— …да просто совершенство!

Похоже, оба не на шутку увлечены дискуссией, лица разрумянились, глаза горят.

— Я бы на твоем месте… — выпаливают они одновременно, повернувшись друг к другу. И замолкают, широко открыв глаза.

…А потом Фесте, который слушает этот интригующий разговор за углом беседки, вспоминает о праве дурака говорить что угодно и когда угодно и не выдерживает:

— Так поменяйтесь!

* * *

Благословенна Иллирия.

Благословен ее правитель — мудрый и просвещенный герцог Орсино, рядом с которым всегда его прекрасная и добродетельная супруга Виола.

Благословенны первые из иллирийской знати — Себастьян и Оливия, которые связаны с герцогом узами дружбы и узами крови.

Тот, кто увидит обе четы, идущие рука об руку к обедне или открывающие бал во дворце, не усомнится, что каждую из пар связывает искренняя привязанность и что людей, более обласканных судьбой, не сыскать на свете.

И будет совершенно прав.

А какие тайные коридоры соединяют две супружеские спальни и чьи локоны рассыпаются на подушках в каждой из них во мраке ночи — о том, к счастью, знают только их обитатели.

И, пожалуй, догадывается один придворный шут.


End file.
